Merry Christmas - Oder auf wen der Baum fiel
by Precious Chantara
Summary: "Seht, das Ende ist nahe!" - Übrigens sorry für das Slitherin, ich wusste doch, da ist was falsch. *peinliches schweigen*, immerhin hab ich es jetzt gelernt, wie man es schreibt :)


Die Personen gehören alle (leider) Joanne K. Rowling und ich werde mich hüten etwas anderes zu behaupten. Es muss natürlich gesagt werden, das ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdiene usw. usf. Und bitte : SAGT MIR WAS IHR DAVON HALTET!!!  
  
  
  
Die Dämmerung brach an und tauchte Hogwarts in das rotgoldene Licht der Abendsonne. Der Schnee um die dicken Mauern des Schlosses glitzerte und funkelte, als hätte jemand einen ganzen Sack voller Diamanten verstreut. Im Inneren herrschte reges Treiben. Die Vorbereitungen für den großen Weihnachtsball liefen auf Hochtouren. Meterhohe Tannen wurden aufgestellt und mit bunten Kugeln und Lametta geschmückt. Weihnachtsmusik lag in der Luft und nahezu überall zog der Duft frischgebackener Plätzchen von der Küche herauf.  
  
"Gleich fällt er um!"  
  
"Nein, Sirius, das wird er nicht. Hagrid hält ihn fest."  
  
"Noch. Warte es nur ab, Arthur. Ich sage dir, dieser Baum fällt heute noch. Und zwar genau auf den Slytherin-Tisch."  
  
"Ich hoffe nicht", brummte Arthur Weasley nur und konnte sich dennoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Nein, nein, Sirius. Der Baum steht, wie alle anderen Bäume auch, wie angegossen. Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen."  
  
Doch wenn er dachte, er könne Sirius Black damit zum Schweigen bringen, irrte er sich gewaltig.  
  
"Aber stell dir das doch mal vor. Stelle es dir ruhig mal bildlich vor: Da sitzen sie. Alle Slytherins gestriegelt und gebürstet auf einem Haufen. Und dann... ", er legte eine theatralische Pause ein und setzte eine feierliche Miene auf, "BAAM! Stürzt der Baum auf sie herab. Und begräbt all die lieben kleinen Slytherins unter sich. Knochenbrüche, ausgerenkte Schultern... ." Sirius seufzte.  
  
"Nun reicht es aber. Als Vertrauensschüler und auch als dein Freund muss ich dir sagen, das du eine äußerst rege Fantasie hast und eine viel zu große Klappe für einen Hogwartsschüler im 2. Jahrgang. Und nun raus mit dir, bevor du etwas anstellst. Du kommst erst wieder rein, wenn alles fertig ist. Deine Freunde James, Remus oder Peter brauchst du auch nicht zu schicken."  
  
Grinsend mache Sirius, das er aus der Halle kam. Arthur Weasley sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher und ließ die Bäume von da an, keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen.  
  
******  
  
Ca. Eine Stunde zuvor:  
  
Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape saßen am Rande der großen Halle und beobachteten das Ganze.  
  
"Sind die Bäume denn schon einmal umgefallen?"  
  
"Was soll die Frage, Sev?"  
  
"Ich meine, sie binden sie nur an, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Sie werden mit einem Festhaltezauber gesichert. Was denkst du denn."  
  
"Aber sie könnten doch theoretisch umfallen, oder?"  
  
"Theoretisch. Aber was würde das denn nützen?"  
  
"Mensch Lucius, das war doch nur eine Frage. Ich hab mir nur mal überlegt, was passieren würde, wenn so ein Baum umfällt."  
  
"Chaos würde es geben."  
  
Snape fing an zu Grinsen. "Stell dir mal vor, wenn so eine große, schön geschmückte Tanne auf die Gryffindors fällt."  
  
Lucius lächelte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. Nachdenklich sah er Severus an. "Du hast Recht."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du hast Recht. Snape, das war eine ausgezeichnete Idee." Lucius stand auf und ging auf den Ausgang der Halle zu.  
  
"Was? Was war eine gute Idee? MALFOY! Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Warte es ab!"  
  
******  
  
Der Abend ging und die Nacht des Balls kam.  
  
Es wurde ein rauschendes Fest. Schüler wie Lehrer feierten ausgelassen. Die Hauselfen hatten ein wahres Meisterwerk vollbracht: Es gab Plätzchen und Kuchen im Überfluß.  
  
Zu Arthur Weasleys großer Erleichterung passierte nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Zumindest nichts, das erwähnenswert gewesen wäre. Also abgesehen von den paar besoffenen Erstklässlern, die irgendwie an eine Flasche Sekt gelangt waren, oder Hagrids Hund Storm, der von einigen - auch schon etwas angeheiterten - Schülern in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt worden war und in seinem panischen Fluchtversuch das Schlagzeug der Live-Band zerstörte.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich und setzte zu einer kurze Rede an. Um sich Gehör zu verschaffen stieß er drei mal mit einem der goldenen Löffel gegen sein Glas. In diesem Moment hörte man ein Krachen, dann ein ohrenbetäubendes Splittern. Die Schüler und auch die Lehrer blickten sich erstaunt und suchend um. Nur zwei in der breiten Masse grinsten in freudiger Erwartung.  
  
Und der Baum fiel ... . 


End file.
